


reunions

by independentalto



Series: a moment apart [35]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/pseuds/independentalto
Summary: Five years after running away from everything he knows, Robbie has a very strange encounter.





	reunions

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "About the baby...it's yours."

He’s 28 and sober as a stone, but either someone put something in the punch (he wouldn’t be surprised, to be honest) or the kid staring up at him has his _exact_ face.

“You look like me!” What’s a five-year old doing at a college reunion anyways?

“I’m so sorry –” A woman comes dashing over, but when their eyes meet, their voices flee.

It’s Daisy Johnson. Daisy Johnson, whose heart he shattered and left for dead five years ago. (Not entirely of his own volition, but she doesn’t exactly know that.) Daisy _fucking_ Johnson.

“Is he…” Robbie begins, because what the _hell_ do you say to your ex-fiancée?

Daisy’s eyes are already hard. There are five ways out, and she’s already planned which one to take. “About this kid,” she finishes. “He’s yours, yeah.”

Well, fuck. Before he can speak, however, Daisy’s already grabbing her kid’s hand and heading for the exit. “Good to see you again, Reyes. Don’t catch up.”

“Wait!” Robbie calls, scrambling towards them. “What…” What he really wants to know is the kid’s name, but he settles for the next best thing. “Are you…are you happy, Dais?”

Her smile is bright but harsh. “Fucking ecstatic.”


End file.
